1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a folding coat. More particularly the present invention relates such a coat which is reversible and convertible to a cushion with a handle useable on the cushion regardless of which side of the coat is exposed.
2. Background Art
A challenge in attending football games, fishing trips, picnics, fireworks displays or other events is that the weather may be unpredictable and the temperature changeable, making it is difficult to dress properly for such outdoor events. The weather at the beginning of such event can be warm enough that light clothing is appropriate, and can turn to weather where warmer, heavy or water repellant clothing is appropriate, or vice versa. Consequently, it is conmuon for people to dress inappropriately for such events; or, as a precaution, to take extra clothing just in case the weather turns colder or inclement.
Consequently, it can be readily appreciated that a large quantity of support equipment is often taken to outdoor events at stadiums. Besides the inconvenience of carrying such equipment to and from the stadium, there is a problem of where to store such additional clothes or equipment if it is not being used, since there is little space provided for each person in a crowded stadium.
Stadium seats are also noted for being hard and uncomfortable, so stadium cushions are often taken, especially since such events can last for several hours.
Boesen disclosed such a stadium coat in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,776, being herein incorporated by reference. The stadium coat of Boesen '776 does not disclose a reversible stadium coat. A handle for carrying the garment when folded into a stadium cushion is permanently attached to the back of the coat. Hook and loop fasteners are used to attach the front of the handle to the front of the coat when it is worn as a coat. The same fastener on the handle can fasten to the bottom of the coat when the coat is converted into a stadium cushion.
There is therefore a need for a reversible coat or jacket, convertible to a stadium cushion with a handle for carrying the cushion.